Worlds Collide
by The-RedEyed-Albino
Summary: Prussia, The Professor, and my OC, Morgan, are the main characters. My OCs are based off of my friends and what we speculate their gender bent versions would be like. When a portal opens up in the character's respective worlds, they find themselves and their gender bent versions trapped in a parallel universe where you either hunt or be hunted. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Characters**

**Morgan and Mason (in P.O.V)**

Hair: Honey blonde, with light brown mixed in and dyed red streaks in bangs. Mason has normal messy hair that you would usually see on an anime character, with a slight curl. Morgan has shoulder length curly hair, that wouldn't stay brushed.

Eyes: Sky blue, that turn grey when Morgan or Mason is experiencing a negative emotion.

Skin: pale.

Personality: High and mighty, though nervous around adults and new people she had never met before.

Age: 14

Interests: swordplay, cosplay, anime, reading, drawing (specifically on a computer with their drawing tablet and using Photoshop CS5), singing, watching Doctor Who, and playing video games, and reading/writing fanfiction.

**Morgan and Mason (not in P.O.V)**

Hair: Blonde. Morgan's hair goes down to just above the shoulder blade, with a _very_ slight wave. Mason has messy hair (again) that you would usually fin on an anime character.

Eyes: Sky blue, brighter than the other Mason/Morgan's though.

Age: 16

Interests: anime, playing video games, reading fanfiction, annoying her friends via text, and being a classic girl at times.

Personality: Kind, but not shy. Sarcastic, and knows his/her friends like the back of their hand.

Skin: Pale, but very slightly tanned.

**Cathrine and Carlos**

Hair: very dark brown, but not black. Cathrine's hair is strait and long, down to mid-back, with no bangs. Carlos's is cropped like APH Japan's.

Eyes: dark brown, almost black.

Age: 14

Interests: reading, slapping Charlotte/Charlie (their twins), drawing, running, and playing video games.

Personality: Shy and kind, but can slap _really _hard when mad.

Skin: Tanned

**Charlotte and Charlie**

Hair: black and strait. Charlotte has shoulder length hair, identical to nyo!Japan's, but lacking the bangs, like Cathrine. Charlie's hair is identical to APH Japan's.

Eyes: Brown, not as dark as Cathrine/Carlos's.

Age: 14 (Cathrine/Carlos's twin)

Interests: reading, running (not as fast as Cathrine/Carlos though), competing in anyway possible, annoying Cathrine/Carlos, playing video games, and screwing around in general.

Personality: Competitive and carefree, annoying but lovable, forgetful.

Skin: tanned

**Lilli (Lillian)/Lewis**

Hair: light brown and strait. Lilli's hair is down to her waist, with bangs like nyo!Japan's. Lewis's hair is styled like APH Japan.

Eyes: green-brown

Age: 14

Interests: Reading, hanging out with Morgan/Mason(in P.O.V.), and roleplaying(though they don't realize that their roleplaying because they aren't fangirl/boys)

Personality: Shy and kind, though can also be carefree at times.

Skin: slightly tanned.

**Jalen/Jaden**

Hair: raven black and strait. Jalen has a messy, bowled haircut. Jaden has strait hair down to the top of her thighs with bangs.

Eyes: light brown

Age: 14

Interests: Doctor Who, collecting sonic screwdrivers, cosplaying as The Doctor, anime, and making up crappy puns.

Personality: sarcastic, forgetful, carefree.

Skin: slightly tanned

**Zachary/Zoe**

Hair: light brown and strait. Zachary has messy short hair that you usually see on anime characters, though more tame than most, kind of in the middle between messy and strait. Zoe's hair is long like Jaden's, and is styled like nyo!Prussia's.

Eyes: Green

Age: 14

Interests: Doctor Who, annoying Jalen/Jaden, running, and screwing around.

Personality: carefree, easygoing, happy, serious at time when needed, humorous.


	2. Chapter 1

Morgan groaned. This was going to be a _long _day. She just finished watching Hetalia: Axis Powers on Netflix for the 4th time. It was getting boring, but it was fun nonetheless. She looked at the clock. " 3:18 am" she muttered to herself. She was happy it was a weekend; she knew that if it weren't, her parents would kill her. She sighed, unplugging her ear buds from her phone and hooking her phone up to the charger, placing it on her bedside table. She soon let sleep overtake her…

The Professor sighed. She wished he could have a companion, but no. "Humans don't last forever." She reminded herself quietly. She was sitting in the TARDIS, when suddenly it started to teleport her somewhere…

Prussia sighed contently. She (A/N: Some nyo! Characters are in this fic) had just been over at her little schwester's house. She had had her fill of beer and wurst. Gott, it was _good. _She lay down on her bed, ready to go to sleep, when she started to feel dizzy…

When Morgan woke, she wasn't in her bed, no, she was in the middle of a forest with 13 other people. They looked familiar, and upon closer inspection, she saw that, in fact, she did know 6 of them. They were Cathrine and Charlotte, two twins she'd known since elementary school, Jalen, another close friend, Lilli, One of her other friends from elementary till now, Zachary, Jalen's closest friend, and Morgan, a good friend and fellow fangirl. She gasped in shock. She moved away years ago, just managing to keep in touch through Skype and texting. She never imagined that she would see them again in person, or at least when it was not planned. She still couldn't identify the other 6, only knowing that they bore a striking resemblance to her friends and her. Suddenly, the boy with blonde hair that looked like her started to stir. He sat up, and looked around, allowing Morgan to see that his eyes were the same shade of blue as hers. However she also noted that his eyes turned grey when he saw the other unidentified (to her at least) people. (About the grey eyes thing, when I feel a negative emotion, in his case worry, my eyes turn grey. Not blue-grey, just grey.) He finally realized Morgan sitting there, staring at him. He jumped, being kept off-guard. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "My name is Mason Spinnetti," he said, narrowing his eyes as well. "Who are _you_, might I ask?" He inquired suspiciously. "The name's Morgan Spinnetti. Must be a common last name, huh?" She asked, keeping her cool and letting herself calm down a little bit. "These are my friends, Lewis, Jaden, Charlie, Carlos, and Mason." Mason said, gesturing to her friends' look-a-likes.

Suddenly, the older Morgan and Mason began to stir. Morgan lifted her head up. "Where am I?" she asked. Then she saw Morgan. "Morgan! I haven't seen you in person since you moved to Texas and I moved to Michigan!" she said, leaping up and went to hug the younger Morgan. "I know! I'm glad I get to see you, but, Huston, we have a problem. I don't know where we are, and strangers that strangely resemble us surround us. So, the reunion will have to wait till later, Francypants." Morgan said to the older. "Oh, well, I thought that only happened in anime and fanfiction…" she said and sweat dropped.

"Hey Morgie, care to introduce me to the guy that looks like you, talking to that guy that looks like me?" The older asked. "Oh, yes! I almost forgot. That's Mason, and your look-a-like is the on he is talking to, also named Mason." The younger Morgan explained.

"We need to wake up Jalen, Lilli, Zach, Cathrine, and Charlotte, bro. First let's wake up Jay, 'cause he is the fanboy in my group of friends so he won't freak out, he'll just be exited. Next let's get Cattie and Lilli 'cause their the quietest. Got it?" the younger asked. The older simply nodded in reply.

The younger Morgan went over to Jalen and shook him, and as she suspected, he was calm about it, just happy that he didn't have to do his homework. He was also happy to find his light blue toolbox with his collection of sonic screwdrivers and ipod, headphones, charger. Upon see his ipod, Morgan remembered to check herself and see if she had her iphone. She relaxed when she found her drawing bag with her iphone, Fabrino sketchbook, Heavy-duty sketchbook she used for paintings and pictures she was going to finish completely, her singing and piano books, and large assortment of pencils, colored pencils, markers, oil pastels, erasers, and various other drawing tools like paint and water color pencils. She was also relived to find 2 water bottles in her bag and a box of granola bars and 5 sandwiches. She remembered that she packed this stuff because her class was going on a camping trip the next day. She sighed. She didn't want to miss out on that, but at least she had enough food and water to last her until they found a town or learned how to live in the wild.

The Professor woke up to find herself in a clearing with a man staring down at her. He looked strangely like her and predicted to she may be in a parallel universe. "What's your name?" The Professor asked as she got up. "The Doctor, what's yours?" he replied. "My name is The Professor, I guess we both have interesting names, huh?" she said. "By any chance, would you happen to be human? I would like someone to accompany me in my travels." The Doctor asked. "Funny, I was about to ask the same thing," she said with a skeptical look on her face. "What species are you?" she asked The Doctor. "A Time Lord. The last of my kind." He said with a sad glint in his eyes. She looked at him in shock. "What?" she whispered in surprise. "I thought I was the last! I hope you don't turn out to be like The Mistress." She said, still in shock. He looked back with an equally shocked expression. "You mean you're a Time Lord too?" he asked. She nodded in reply. "Okay, quiz #1," he said, "What is a TARDIS?" she rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid or something? It means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Duh." She answered. "Okay, I have one for you," she started, "What is a Dalek?" she asked. He shuddered a little. "Well," he began, "a Daleks are an extraterrestrial race of cyborgs created by the scientist Davros during the final years of a thousand-year war against the Thals. He genetically modified his race (known as the Kaleds), and integrated them with a tank-like, robotic, mechanical shell." He answered easily. "Okay," she began as she pulled out a stethoscope from her trench coat. "I'll see if you're a Time Lord by listening to you hearts." She said. She placed the stethoscope in her ears and on both sides of his chest. Her suspicions were confirmed that this was a parallel universe when she counted two hearts. She took the stethoscope out of her ears and placed it back in her pocket. "Well, Doctor, it appears we are in a parallel universe." She said. He didn't look too shocked, considering they are the same person just different genders, therefore having the same mind.

**That's a wrap folks! I'll do the Hetalia part next chapter. Sorry the Doctor Who part wasn't as long as the OC part. Here is a list of characters:**

**Morgan/Mason (in P.O.V)**

**Morgan/Mason (not in P.O.V)**

**Lilli/Lewis**

**Jalen/Jaden**

**Zachary/Zoe**

**Charlotte/Charlie**

**Cathrine/Carlos**

**Gilbert/Julchen (Prussia)**

**Eliziveta/Daniel (Hungary)**

**Alfred/Amelia (America)**

**Arthur/Alice (England)**

**The Doctor/The Professor**

** Anyway, leave reviews plz! Guten Tag my pretties!**


End file.
